OneShot:Declaración de amor
by Naniza
Summary: Sumire y Boruto no se atreven a confesar sus sentimientos el uno por el otro, pero la intervención de sus amigos dan una dosis extra para encender la llama del amor entre los dos.


_**Oneshot especial BoruSumi:**_ _Declaración de amor_

«Pensamientos de Boruto»

El día de hoy ella llegó diferente a la escuela, no lucía sus trenzas violetas tan características y acordes a su inocencia, creo que ya no es una niña—mejor dicho no quiero verla como eso— hace cuatro años le conozco, recuerdo cuando jugabamos en casa de Cho Cho a las escondidas, le encantaba sumergirse en la mas oscura habitación de esa gran casa, aún percibo la pequeña sensación de dolor cuando sus trenzas golpeaban suavemente en mi cara mientras intentaba alcanzarla para no perder—Somos amigos— siempre repetía eso, pero sí somos amigos porqué tengo el presentimiento que ella está intentando ocultarse de mí, no me atrevo a acercarme y mucho menos preguntar el porque lleva su cabello suelto y mucho menos porque sus labios lucen particularmente provocativos—¡DEMONIOS EN QUE ESTOY PENSANDO!—.

«Pensamientos de Sumire»

No sé como decírselo, me siento insegura y nerviosa, pero hoy es el día—Debo hacerlo—, esa es la verdadera razón del porque cepille mi cabello y usé por primera vez un lapiz labial rosa, hace meses espero el momento indicado, pero no tengo el valor para hacerlo, sus ojos enormemente azules fijándose en mí me dan un aire de seguridad—Pero también me la roba—, ¿QUÉ PUEDO HACER?, ya no somos niños que jugabamos a las escondidas, ¡NO QUIERO QUE ME VEA COMO UNA NIÑA!, soy una mujer dispuesta a amarlo, pero no sé si él sienta lo mismo, a veces creo que estoy en desventaja con Sarada, pienso como el ríe frente a ella—Es obvio desde que nacieron se conocen—, no tengo la misma confianza y autoestima que tiene Cho Cho sobre ella, ¡SOY TÍMIDA!.

/Sarada, Mitsuki, Cho Cho y Shikadai intervienen en la escena/

«Pensamientos de Sarada»

Pero que dramáticos son ambos, no dejan de mirarse el uno al otro, ¿Cuando ese idiota tomará la delantera?, ella es hermosa sin embargo puedo ver su miedo al rechazo, ¡QUE TORPE ES!, desde hace mucho entendí que él te ama Baka, anda de una vez y dicelo.

«Pensamientos de Shikadai»

Qué problemáticos son las parejas, la verdad prefiero seguir en mis videojuegos que seguir viendo está escena tan cursi y poco planeada como esta.

/Cho Cho y Mitsuki no piensan sino que actúan/

«Cho cho y Sumire»

—¡Cho cho! ¿A DÓNDE ME LLEVAS?

— No te preocupes Sumi. Ya verás hacía dónde me dirijo.

«Mitsuki y Boruto»

—Hola Boruto.

—Etto... ¿Pasa algo?.

—Nada, sólo estoy esperando.

/Cho cho llega con Sumire hasta el lugar dónde se encuentra Boruto/

—ES EL MOMENTO MITSUKI— gritó Cho Cho.

Mitsuki empuja sutilmente a Boruto sobre Sumire ocasionando un accidental beso entre los dos.

—¿Ya es hora de que le digas tus sentimientos no?— exclamó Mitsuki para Boruto antes de irse del lugar.

Lo mismo reiteró Cho cho a Sumire después de acompañar a Mitsuki fuera del salón.

/Conversación Boruto—Sumire/

—Lo siento Sumi, fue un accidente no volverá a pasar.

—¿Accidente?, ¡Eres un tonto!

—Khaa?, ¿Por qué estás enojada?.

—A caso no lo entiendes, fue mi primer beso y dices que fue un simple accidente Bakaaa.

—También fue el mío.

*Sumire no puede evitar sonrojarse*

—Sumire puedo decirte algo...¿?

—S.. Sí.

—Me encanta tu cabello suelto, resalta la hermosa mujer que eres y me g..

—¡Me gustas Boruto!

*Boruto abre sus ojos bastante sorprendido*

Un silencio incómodo se apodera del lugar, y es inevitable que el ambiente se torne inquietante, ninguno se atreve a hablar nuevamente.

«Pensamientos de Sumire»

¿Tanto para esto?, su silencio hace que mi corazón se paralice no soportaría su rechazo, me sentiría triste y perdida, ¡SOY UNA ESTUPIDA!, lo arruine todo.

Sumire intenta marcharse del lugar pero Boruto atrapa su mano y no la deja ir, la toma y estruja contra él besando su frente, sus palabras —Todo está bien, también me gustas Sumire— **.**

* * *

 **Nota de Autor:** _Este OneShot lo escribí para unas hermosísimas chichas del fandon de Bortuto, gracias por leerlo y me alegra muchísimo que les haya encantado, besos para todos_


End file.
